


Messy Mistakes

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are trying to make a cake, but more things spill than just some flour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one minute writing exercise that I turned into a story. Oops.

“I can’t believe you just dumped flour all over the floor. What were you thinking?” Michael shouted at a very red Luke.

“I just wanted to help you Mikey. I never intended on you getting mad.”

“Well, I am so you should just leave this kitchen.”

Luke nodded and walked out of the kitchen, head bowed down.

Michael sighed and grabbed a wet rag. He started to clean up the flour that Luke had spilled while they were making a cake. The flour had gone everywhere. There was some on the floor and some on the counter. Very few of it actually remained in the bowl.

Michael hadn’t meant to get mad, but they were on a time crunch. This cake had to be baked, decorated, and delivered by 3 o’clock. It was currently 9 in the morning and Michael hadn’t slept the best last night, so he was really crabby.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and finished cleaning up the last little bit of the flour. He took the rag over to the sink and rinsed it off. He set it down and went back to the bowl on the counter. He pour the remaining flour back into the measuring cup and re-measured the flour.

Michael grabbed a couple more ingredients and added them into the bowl. He turned on the mixer and waited as the batter started to form. He got out a pan to pour the batter in when it was done mixing.

He swore he heard a small sound coming from the room next door. He was going to go check it out, but his batter had finished mixing. He poured it into the pan and put it in the pre-heated oven. He started the timer for a half hour.

Michael grabbed the timer and walked into the living room. He was about to sit down when he heard the small noise again. Michael was curious and went to go check it out. It was coming from the bedroom.

Michael tentatively looked into the room and found Luke underneath the covers. His back was turned towards Michael, so he couldn’t see his face. Michael quietly knocked and saw Luke tense up at the sound.

“Lukey?” Michael asked, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. Luke didn’t move, but he didn’t say anything either. “Hey Luke, look I’m sorry.”

Luke still didn’t say anything. He sniffled a little and moved his hand to wipe off a couple tears from his face.

“Luke, I’m really sorry. I’m just a little stressed right now.” Michael hoped that would be enough for Luke to talk to him again.

Michael didn’t think it was possible, but Luke shrunk closer into himself as if Michael’s words had hurt him. That didn’t make any sense to Michael though.

“Luke?” Michael wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t want to make this any worse. Luke mumbled something, but Michael didn’t hear him. “What was that Lukey?”

“Is it me?” Luke’s voice cracked and he sniffled again. He wiped away a couple more tears.

“No, of course not. It’s just the damn deadline. It could never be you Luke.” Michael lay down and wrapped his arms around Luke. He lightly kissed the back of Luke’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Luke’s voice was so tiny in the big bedroom.

“I’m absolutely sure.” Michael promised, kissing Luke’s neck again. Luke shifted and turned around to face Michael. Luke’s eyes were red and puffy. There were still tears falling from his eyes and his lip was quivering.

“Oh, Luke.” Michael pulled Luke closer and held him as if the world were about to end. Michael softly kissed the top of Luke’s head and continued to hold him. Luke wrapped himself around Michael and lay with him until the timer went off.

“Want to come with me to get this out of the oven?” Michael asked, lifting Luke’s head so he could see his eyes.

“Sure.” Luke lightly smiled. Michael got out of bed and was followed by Luke into the kitchen. The cake smelled amazing and looked even better when it came out of the oven.

“That looks great Mikey.” Luke’s compliment sounded only half sincere, probably because of the way Michael reacted to him spilling the flour.

“It’s not decorated yet. And you and I both know that the frosting is the best part.” Michael answered back, earning a smile from Luke. Michael started to get out the frosting and sprinkles that he and Luke had bought a while ago. Michael got out a knife and was ready to put the frosting on the cake.

“Um, Mikey. You can’t do that yet. You need to let the cake cool first or else the frosting will melt.” Luke intervened as Michael was about to spread on the frosting.

“Oh yeah.” Michael blushed as he put the knife back in the frosting container. “I forgot. See I do need you.” Luke grinned at Michael comment.

“Yeah you do. Otherwise this place would be even more of a mess.” Luke teased and Michael blushed, glancing at the ground. Luke stepped forward and lifted Michael’s head to look at his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but brought his lips to meet Michael’s.

“I love you.” Michael said once they had broken to get some air.

“I love you too.” Luke smiled before kissing his boyfriend again.


End file.
